


Dogs and Theories of Evolution

by cest_what



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first lines ficlet for sarasusa's <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3703055/1/Breaks_and_Buds">Breaks and Buds</a>. <i>With typical disregard for the Touya salon's rarefied atmosphere and his own safety, Shindou skids into the back room like he's sliding into home plate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs and Theories of Evolution

With typical disregard for the Touya salon's rarefied atmosphere and his own safety, Shindou skids into the back room like he's sliding into home plate.

Akira looks up from the calculus homework he's been trying to get through while he waits for Shindou. He frowns at the ornamental rug Shindou's sliding has bunched up.

"Touya!" Shindou says, his eyes bright. "Come, come quick!"

Akira narrows his eyes. "Can't you walk into the room like a civilised person?"

Shindou ignores this, already retreating back to the door. "_Hurry_," he says. "There's a puppy, and it's stuck in a tree."

"There's a..." Akira blinks at the empty doorway. "That's not even possible." He bites his lip for a second, then puts his calculator down and strides through the salon.

"Shindou, there can't be a dog up a tree," he insists as he comes out onto the street. There is, though. A small crowd of observers has gathered at the base of the tree over the road, and in its branches a labrador puppy is whining and scrabbling at the bark.

Shindou grabs Akira's arm and tows him over. "I think it must have got out a window and come across the roof," he says, and when he looks Akira sees that there is a roof that juts against the tree.

Akira thinks it must still be the dimmest puppy of its generation. How many dogs get stuck in _trees?_ Especially before they're a year old.

"Careful!" Akira pulls Shindou out of the path of an oncoming car.

"Wha –? Oh, right." Shindou smiles at him distractedly. "I need you to give me a leg up so I can reach it." His attention is already back on the dog-in-tree.

Akira thinks about this for as long as it takes to realise that the person not giving the other a leg up will have to be the one climbing the tree.

It really is the stupidest puppy in the world. It flails at Shindou when he reaches it, trying to lick him and climb up him at the same time, claws scoring at his chest, and nearly sends them both tumbling out of the tree. Finally Shindou manages to get the puppy into his arms, and he climbs carefully back down, steady concentration in his eyes. He uses Akira's linked hands as a foothold again to get back to the pavement, and Akira ends up with a faceful of puppy. He squirms away, wiping his nose, as a ragged cheer goes up from the small group watching.

Shindou's grinning, his clothes scuffed and dirtied and a long scratch across his jaw. It makes Akira look at his mouth. He flushes, turning away.

"_Now_ can we play go?" he asks.

Shindou's examining the puppy's collar. "There's a phone number!" he says. "I bet they'll be glad to get their dog back."

Akira looks at the accident of evolution currently whining and licking Shindou's face, and isn't so sure. But –

"You can call from the salon," he says, reluctantly. They're not going to have time for any go at all if Shindou's hanging around playing with a puppy. And probably some of the patrons will be scared of dogs, and the salon will be visited by health inspectors.

Shindou smiles blindingly bright and bumps Akira's shoulder as they turn back. He adjusts the dog in his arms. "We saved a puppy," he says happily.

Akira's having trouble looking away from the smile, or the way Shindou's bangs fall into his eyes as he looks down at the squirming dog. He maybe loses his breath a little.

The puppy's still a moron, though.


End file.
